


Even Elastic Rots In The Sun

by usakiwigirl



Series: To Bend Yet Not Break [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Cargument, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally wakes up to his own actions, or lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Elastic Rots In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> _"I can't do this anymore, Steve."_

It’s like a cold fish between the eyes, when Danny finally realises what he’s been doing. He’s been using Steve simply for his own pleasure, with no thought to the other man at all. All his fantasies of sun, sea and Steve situated happily between his legs are just that – fantasies. Stupid, endorphin-induced fantasies brought about by the rush of a truly cosmic orgasm.

It’s not fair to Steve, or their friendship, their partnership, to continue to use Steve in this manner. He has to stop it now, before it’s too late. He knows it’s the right thing to do.

He doesn’t see Steve crumble like rotten elastic behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a Saturday Snippet I received by email from Jordan Castillo-Price, the fantastic author of the PsyCop series. Thanks, Jordan, for the inspiration. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> The boys aren't owned by me, either. CBS has that joy, bugger it.


End file.
